Medical devices such as dental implants may require for a better and long-term preservation to be stored in a fluid.
To ensure a proper functioning of medical devices, they need to be protected from undergoing changes during the storage.
The primary package with the external capsule wherein the medical devices are stored should then contain a fluid, whose composition, characteristics and quantity should be kept constant for a long period of time.
Also the environmental condition (e.g. high humidity or dryness) should not alter the properties of the stored fluid and thus of the device immersed in said fluid, so as to ensure the same preservation standard all over the world.